Just Another Story
by Miriae
Summary: YutaMaya. Occurs after the second to the last episode. Wonder how an amusement park, a bunch of teenagers and magic brought Yuta and Maya together? Read and find out!


**Just Another story**

**Miriae**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ultra Maniac. Only its owner owns it.

This story happened after the second to the last episode. It starts with the scene of Maya crying.

        "Poor Maya" 

        That is what Lulu and Chiru could only tell about what happened to Maya. She was obsessed on getting the holy stones- whatever method she use- even it would cause destruction. Currently, she was crying, crying till her tears dry up. That is what she can do. She was a failure.

        "I... I...am going back to the Magic Kingdom," Maya announced to her two companions. Both Lulu and Chiru gave questioning looks.

        Maya understood this. "I am going back. There is no business to be done here. Nina got all..." she found herself unable to continue.

        "Are you sure about it Maya? I mean you could stay here first to think things over," Chiru asked her.

        "I've decided to go back now," Maya said as she stood and packed her things up.

        "Maybe we should give her some time," Maya's crow said.

-------The next day------------

        "Are you sure the two of you would stay here?" Maya asked Chiru and Lulu. Both of them nodded.

        "We would like to stay here first...erm...erm...the air here is nice!" Chiru said. Lulu nodded in agreement.

        "Well, I must be going now," Maya said as she entered the door going to the Magic Kingdom.

        "So Lulu, what do you want to do?" Chiru asked. Lulu made a sound.

        "What, you like to eat lollipops? But I don't feel like eating one...I mean...Maya is depressed but...I also like one!!" Chiru got some lollipops from the refrigerator. They started to eat.

        "What inconsiderable friends are you? Eating lollipops when your master is lonely? " Chiru and Lulu jerked their head up to see the most unlikely visitor they expected.

        _Yuta._

_        Blink, blink, blink... yes it is **Yuta Kirishima**._

        "**NANI!!!**" Both of them were surprised.

        "Hello, sorry for entering without permission but the door was open," Yuta pointed the door which instantly closed, magic of course.

        "But why are you here?" Chiru asked.

        "Well, I was concerned about Maya," Yuta said. "Anyway, is she here?"

        "No, she went back to the Magic Kingdom. "

        "Okay, then I'm off."

        "Where?"

        "Of course to the Magic Kingdom," by that, Yuta vanished.

------Orihara residence (Magic Kingdom)-----

        "**Miss Maya!!! You are back!!!**" Sebastian the butler greeted his mistress. "_Do you want anything? Do you want to eat?_ _Ah! I know!! I will prepare you the most delicious delicacies!!!_ _We are going to have a feast!_ **EVERYONE!! Miss Maya is BACK!!!**"

        For someone who was away for a long time, it is natural for the people whom he left to rejoice on his return. It was the opposite here. No one paid much attention to Maya. She was receiving strange looks.

        "**HEY!!! How dare you not to greet Miss Maya!!! She was away for a long time! Hey you! No one dared to treat Miss Maya like this!**" Sebastian prepared to give the servant a piece of his mind when Maya placed her hand on his arm.

        "Sebastian, stop it. They have all the right to do this. Please go back to your work_, I can handle myself_," by that, Maya left.

        Sebastian's eyes started to water, "_Poor Miss Maya...this may be too hard for her..._"

----------------------------

        Maya was walking in the familiar corridor leading to her room. A servant passed by. Pretending maybe that Maya was not there, the servant did not greet her. She did not flinched or anything. She was used to it. She must be.

        After what seemed a very long walk, she reached her room. She sighed. It was in this room where she would normally stay the whole day. The design was perfect. It was painted with dark blue magical paint that seemed to look like the night sky. Different magical books were stacked on the shelves. She reached her closet and changed her destroyed uniform. She picked a dress similar to her uniform. Actually, it was her uniform, an extra one. She brushed her hair and fixed her wound. _This wound..._ the wound that Nina tried to fix. _Nina..._ her mind wandered to her... what she knows is that the prince decided to marry her. But Nina loves Tsujiai so she declined. Now the prince would pick from the remaining five... actually six if it includes her, but she knows she is already disqualified. Now, Nina and Tsujiai are happy, her grandpa accepted her decision and is there to support her, Ayu and Kaji are inseparable, both love each other, Rio and Tama are happy, both enjoying thrills of young love. Maya felt a sharp pain through her heart, as though she was jealous of them all who are now happy. She thought of what she has now: her parents are away, maybe disappointed but they assured her that they are not angry and they already forgave her, her chameleon and crow are in the human world, maybe enjoying themselves now, Sebastian, who was overexcited by her return. Actually it was only Sebastian who took notice of her in the house_- **half of her regretted coming back to her house.**_

        "Miss Maya! You have a letter from the prince!!!" Sebastian interrupted Maya's thoughts. Maya looked at him thoughtfully as he entered without knocking. Having realized this, he rushed in and knelt at Maya's feet.

        "**I** **AM VERY SORRY MISS MAYA!!! Please forgive me!!! Please forgive MEEE!!! I-**" Sebastian started but was interrupted by Maya.

        "From whom was the letter?"

        "It...it was from the prince miss Maya," Sebastian handed her the envelope.

        Maya took it and pushed the button. The servant of the prince appeared.

_        "Good Morning Miss Orihara. As you may have heard, Miss Sakura, whom the prince chose, declined the prince for a human. As the prince, he understood it well and allowed Miss Sakura. There would be a ball for when the remaining 6 candidates, including you, would be invited. The prince will choose his princess there. The ball would be 3 days from now, the castle's ballroom near the garden. We would expect your arrival. Good bye."_ The servant finished with a short bow.

        After hearing about the ball, Sebastian became excited, "Miss Maya! You are invited at the ball! I must make you the most beautiful dress! What color does you like Miss Maya? What designs do you like? Oh! I know! I would make you a pink gown! No! You look glamorous in **blue! No!** I want you to wear the **pink!!!"**

        Maya sighed. Veins began appearing on her temples. "**URUSAI!** Sebastian, just do your planning **outside!!!** Oh yeah, I will not attend the ball," she dragged him to the door. After hearing her last statement, Sebastian made a sound of disapproval.

        "Miss Maya!!! You could not do that! This would be the chance for you to be a PRINCESS!!! I would not allow that! " Sebastian gave Maya the 'puppy eyes'

        Maya sighed, "Okay, I will, now get out!" Sebastian became excited again and rushed out for the planning.

        Maya stared at the door for a while, "_Maybe I was too soft..._"

---------------------------------

        "**MAYA!** We know you are **THERE!** Please come **OUT!!!**" Nina shouted. She was with Tsujiai, Ayu, Kaji, Rio and Yuta. Apparently, Sebastian said that Maya was not there.

        "Even if Miss Maya is here I would not allow you to disturb her!" Sebastian said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

        "We just want to visit her, that's all," Rio said.

        "**NO! I won't allow you!!!**"

        "**Yes, you would!!!"**

**        "NO!"**

**        "YES!"**

**        "NO!!!"**

**        "YES!!!"**

**        "URUSEI!!!"** Sebastian and Rio stopped their fight. Maya appeared at the gate. "Sebastian, what is this all about?!"

        "Miss Maya, I was telling them not to bother you! They won't listen!" Sebastian said taking out his magical wand thingy. "I would protect Miss Maya!"

        "Sebastian, there is no need for that," Maya said. She turned to Nina. " Leave _NOW!!!_" By that, she walked back to the garden. Sebastian followed her after he secured the gate.

        "Maya, she is still angry that you got the stones," Tsujiai commented.

        "I know. But she is a bit nicer now to Sebastian and she... _she... looks so sad..._" Nina bowed her head.

        "Why don't we visit her?" Yuta suggested. Everyone turned to him.

        "But how? That man will kill us!" Kaji said.

        "Simple! We would climb there," Yuta, pointed the fence.

        "**NANI!!!**" the other 5 were surprised.

        "But_... but how?_ I mean there might be some **TRAPS!** "

        "What if there are monsters there?!"

        "Don't worry, there are 20 traps there. There is a path where it is safe. "

        The other 5 looked suspiciously at him. "How did you know?" Ayu asked.

        "_Ah... Well..._ I used my computer! Hahaha!" Yuta said as he scratched his head.

        "Ah! Sou ka! I remembered that when we were young, I saw Yuta climbing at that fence...." Nina looked at Yuta.

        "Yuta?!" Ayu asked in disbelief.

        "**WELL!** We must go now! " Yuta was blushing as he jumped to the fence. The other 5 gave him suspicious looks.

---------------------------------------

        Maya was in the garden. She was using her magic to make potion that would make the lavenders bloom beautifully. Suddenly she heard a faint scream.

        _"Shhhhhh! She might hear us"_

_        "Actually she isn't here."_

_        "The coast is clear, let's go."_

        "Actually, Rio, I am here." Nina, Ayu, Tsujiai, Kaji, Rio and Yuta were surprised to see Maya standing there.

        They instantly stood up and laughed nervously," Hello Maya!"

        "What are you doing here?!" Maya asked, one eyebrow raised.

        "_Um.. well.._ we would like to invite you to Tropical Land! We are planning to go there tomorrow _so... well..._" Nina explained.

        "No," Maya said. "Well, you've got my answer so you may as well go."

        She was heading back to the house when Yuta said loudly, " Nina, let's go. **SHE** doesn't want to go so let her be."

        Yuta was walking back to the fence when Ayu called Maya. Curious, he turned to see Maya who stopped.

        "Orihara,** I would like to challenge you!!!**" Ayu said. All of them were shocked.

        "Challenge? Are you joking? I don't have time for it."

        "Orihara, you are just showing that you accepted Nina as the winner, the one who got the holy stones," Ayu gave her the half-moon eyes.

        Ayu hit a nerve. "**What?!** I will never accept it! I will accept your challenge!"

        "Great! I challenge you to go with us to Tropical Land!"

        **_"WHAT?!"_**

        "I thought you accepted my challenge?"

        "Okay, Go on."

        "You will come with us to Tropical Land. Since all of us have OUR boyfriends and girlfriends.." by this, everyone blushed except for Yuta and Maya, "-I decided that you would have too! Your partner will be Yuta!"

_          Silence...._

_Still Silence.........._

_               More Silence............._

           **"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"** both Yuta and Maya screeched on top of their lungs.

        "No! Ayu, **_please!!!_**" Yuta pleaded. Ayu couldn't help noticing the slight blush on Yuta's cheeks.

        "Tateishi, maybe you could modify that?" Maya asked.

        "Actually, I was planning to. I will add that you will follow what Yuta wants!" Nina, Tsujiai, Kaji and Rio congratulated Ayu for her brilliant idea.

        "Are you planning to back out Maya?" Yuta asked. Maya noticed the mischievous smile he has.

        "**Never!** Tateishi, I accept your challenge!" Maya said.

        "Good! So we'll meet you tomorrow at the train station, 8:00 am," Ayu said. Soon they left Maya's house.

        "Ne, Ayu, why did you planned all these? " Nina asked while the 4 of them, Ayu, Nina, Yuta and Rio, were walking back to the house of Nina. Night had already fallen.

        "Because I want Yuta to be happy," Ayu replied.

        "Happy?" Nina asked. Ayu sighed_. 'She'll never understand'_. Ayu moved to walk by Yuta's side.

        "Yuta, do you like my plan?"

        Yuta smiled," Of course! I could give Maya hard time!"

        "Really? Or is it that you have some feelings for Maya? "

        "What! Of course none_! I... I... still... love Nina.._." Yuta's voice faltered.

        "You are lying. You don't look too much affected by Nina any more."

        "What?"

        "I know you only love Nina because you are childhood friends. Anyway, I hope you make good use of your chance tomorrow. Bye!" Ayu walked to her house.

_        "Is... is what she said true?"_ Yuta asked himself quietly.

--------The next Day----------------

        "**Ayu! Kaji! Tsujiai! Tama!**" Nina went running into them. They were at the train station going to Tropical Land.

        "Nina, I told you to get up early!" Rio cried out.

        "Don't worry, you are not the last one. Maya is still not here," Tsujiai said. Nina blushed.

        After noticing Yuta was not there, she asked, "Ne, where is Yuta?"

        "Yuta? Well he bought the tickets. There he is!" Ayu pointed towards a man walking to them.

        "Hello Nina!" Yuta greeted.

        "Hello Yuta!"

        "I wonder where Orihara is?" Kaji asked.

        "There she is," Tsujiai pointed.

        Maya arrived. She was panting.

        "Why are you panting Maya?" Tama asked. The others nodded.

        "Oh, as if escaping Sebastian was easy then?" Maya said sarcastically.

        Gloom marks began appearing on their heads.

        "_Ah.. ha.. ha!_ Well let's go!" Nina said. As they were walking to the train, Maya noticed that everyone has partners: Nina and Tsujiai, Ayu and Kaji and Tama and Rio. That means... she has no escape: she would be with Yuta. Somehow, Maya couldn't understand why she blushed at that thought.

        They were now enjoying the scenery. Beautiful trees, flowers, lakes, hills, everything seemed perfect. The train ride was enjoyable! um... except maybe for Maya. She was sitting between Rio and Yuta. These maybe okay with others, but for her it was a nightmare. She was so glad when the train finally stopped.

        "**Welcome to tropical Land!**" The lady at the entrance said. Nina gave her their tickets and they went inside.

        "**_Wow!_**" That is all what they could say. Even Maya was surprised.

        "Well, let's set up the challenge!" Ayu said. She motioned Yuta to stand next to Maya. Nina walked in front of them.

        "Yuta, please stretch your right hand, Maya, your left," Nina said. Maya and Yuta hesitated at first but somehow agreed. Nina slipped something at their wrists.

**        "What the-?!"** Both Maya and Yuta exclaimed.

        "That is a handcuff!" Nina said. Both Maya and Yuta gave her the 'half-moon eyes'. Nina continued, "Well, they are magical. You cannot remove them with any method. This would seal the challenge so you can't escape!"

        Gloom marks appeared in Maya's head.

        "Well, see you later!" Ayu waved.

        "What?!" Maya exclaimed.

        "Well, we are going by twos..." Kaji explained. All of them blushed.

        "**_Maya! Yuta!_** I hope you'll have a good time!" Rio said. Both Rio and Tama went to wherever they planned to. Nina and Tsujiai followed.

        Ayu whispered something into Yuta's ear before going, _"This is your chance."_

        Yuta looked at the paths his friends took for a moment. It was Maya's voice that cut his thoughts. "Well, can we sit down?"

        Yuta gave Maya a mischievous smile. "Of course! **Up there!**" Yuta pointed the roller coaster.

        Maya gasped. **"NO!"**

        "Yes you will, because it is part of the challenge."

        Maya could only have her veins appear in her temples.

        "**Let's go!**" Yuta grabbed Maya's hand. Maya blushed a little.

        Yuta sat by Maya's side. They were in the front. Maya gulped.

        "Are you scared Maya?" Yuta asked.

        "**Of course nooooooot!**" Maya said. The roller coaster started.

        Shouts of joy or excitement were heard. Maya was shouting. She wanted to get out of this ride as soon as possible. In the meantime, Yuta was shouting because of excitement. He definitely likes rides like this. Maya was starting to get tears in her eyes because of fear while Yuta, well also has tears because of laughing.

        Both Maya and Yuta drew their hands. Whether it is an accident or not, their hands touched. Both of them blushed. For a while both stopped screaming, as if time stopped. Everything resumed to normal when the roller coaster went downhill.

**-Maya's POV-**

        'Why did I blushed when his hands touched mine? Wait. Is his hand the one who touched mine or it was the other way around? What am I feeling? Could it be that I... NO! it can't be! I won't! Please! Let this day end fast!'

**-Yuta's POV-**

**        'Her hand is so soft... what the-! What am I thinking?! It couldn't be that I love her? Could it? well... I still love Nina and that will never change.'**

**-Normal POV-**

        And so the roller coaster ride ended.

        "Hay! What a nice ride isn't Maya?" Yuta asked mockingly.

        "**URUSAI!**" Maya replied coldly, maybe mixed also with embarrassment.

        "Now, where do you want to go?" Yuta asked as he looked around.

        "Home."

        "Home? Well if you want... let's go to the Haunted Mansion!"

        "**Wha... WHAT?!"**

        "_Are you scared???"_

        "**No!** Okay let's go." Maya walked to the Haunted Mansion.

        Maya and Yuta entered the house. Just imagine the haunted house okay?

        "Nothing unusual! Do you call this a haunted mansion?" Maya said.

        "_Really???_"

        "**Of course!**"

        They were silent for a while. Maybe they were so absorbed by the growing tension between them, caused by the periodic complains of Maya and the annoying remarks of Yuta that they didn't notice the group of teenagers that were following them.

        "Why don't they become intimate with each other?!" Rio asked.

        "_Shhhhh!_" They might hear us!" Ayu whispered.

        "What if we do something?" Tsujiai suggested.

        "Right! I will create a ghost!" Nina said. She transformed.

        "Are you serious Nina?" Ayu asked.

        "Yes. My grades are now high," Nina started to type in her computer. "Practice!"

        After the smoke cleared, they saw a girl, who had her long black hair covering her face, and is dressed in white dress**_... Sadako?_**

        "Did you like it? She is Sadako!" Nina said. They had their jaws on the floor.

        "Go now Sadako!" Nina pushed her and she started to walk in the direction where Maya and Yuta went.

        "Maybe your magic will bring them together!" Kaji said. They left the haunted Mansion.

------Back to Maya and Yuta... -----

        "Are we still far from the end?" Maya complained for the billionth time.

        "This is strange. They said it is scary here. Well, they sure don't have the taste."

        Suddenly Sadako appeared in front of them- crossing the path. Yuta just laughed. He stopped when he didn't get any reaction from Maya.

        Maya was pale. She was perspiring. Suddenly she screamed.

**_        "A- A- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Yuta was shocked to see Maya scream only because of Sadako. He was more shocked when Maya threw her right arm around him. She buried her face in his chest. Yuta also hugged Maya.

        The place was silent except for the sniffs of Maya. After a while, they realized what happened and their position. They broke their hug, both blushed. After some awkward silence they proceeded to the exit.

        They ate ice cream. They were still very silent. It was Yuta who broke the silence.

        "Why did you scream?"

        "_Well... _**It is none of your business!**" Maya blushed a little.

        "Why???" 

        "Urusai."

        **_"WhAY?!" _**

**_        "URUSAI!"_**

**        "W.H.Y???"**

**        "U-RU-SAI!!!"**

        Um... well... they started their fight again. After they realized that people were looking at them in a strange way, they stopped their fight. Another awkward silence ruled over them.

        "Gomen, _Maya_," Yuta blurted out. "If you really don't want to tell me, it is okay."

        Maya bowed her head, "_No..._ it is my fault. The truth is that I watched the movie 'the Ring' 7 days ago... so... I was surprised." (Corny noh???)

        Yuta started to laugh. Maya looked at him with raised eyebrow. "Gomen!" Yuta stopped to laugh. "I never thought I would hear you say 'it is my fault.'"

        Maya started to turn red, "**Urusai!**"

        "_Hai!_" Yuta responded in the sweetest voice he could muster. "Why don't we try other rides?" he asked. Maya nodded. Yuta noticed a hint of a smile, which Maya tried to hide.

        So okay... I am already tired so I won't narrate what happened. They rode Rialto, Jungle Log jump, and other rides. They also joined carnival games.

        Maya saw a cute doll that, she was sure, Luna would like. She tried to get it.

        "Hello Miss! Do you like to win that doll? All you have to do is to hit the top can," the man said. Maya paid for it. She tried to hit it with all her might. She was sure it would hit but it didn't.

        "**Yuta!**" Maya faced Yuta who was whistling, "**_I know you did it!_**"

        "**_What…?!_**" Yuta defended himself. Veins were already popping out of Maya's temple. She tried and tried but to no avail.

        **"Stop using your magic Yuta!"** Maya angrily said.

        "**I didn't use it!**" Yuta defended himself. Maya's instinct told her he was saying the truth. "_Let's go_," Maya walked away but Yuta stayed. They were handcuffed so Maya can't go.

        "Are you giving up easily?" Yuta paid the man and hit the can easily. He tried it again and was again successful. He gave the 2 dolls to Maya.

        "Here you go," Yuta smiled. Maya accepted it and blushed a little.

        "_Arigatou..._" Maya said quietly. Yuta heard it but he didn't let Maya know.

        "_So..._ where are we going next?" Yuta asked Maya.

        "_Could... could..._ we go there?" Maya pointed the Ferris wheel.

        Maya and Yuta climbed. They sat opposite to each other. They were again silent.

        "The view up is very nice," Yuta started.

        "Yes..." Maya agreed.

        "Maya, do you still have plans to be a princess?"

        "I would like to. I was invited to the ball tomorrow."

        "_Really..._" Maya noticed a slight change in Yuta's tone.

        "Yes." Suddenly, the compartment they were in shook. Maya, who was standing, trying to get a better look of the ocean, fell and was caught by Yuta. Both of them were blushing heavily. Yuta had his arms around Maya's waist. Maya had her head on Yuta's chest. Their faces were just a few centimeters apart...and then...

**_         Both of them got up._**

        In the next compartment, Ayu, Nina, Tsujiai, Kaji, Tama and Rio were congratulating each other.

_        "Very good Nina!" _

_        "That was a very good magic!"_

_        "Nina-sama made Yuta-sama and Maya-sama close."_

        The ride was now over and Yuta and Maya went out of their compartment.

        "**Nina! **I know you are** there!**" Yuta spoke loudly.

        "_Nina?_" Maya asked. She looked around.

        "Yuta! How did you know?!" Nina and the gang went out of their hiding place.

        "I knew it from the start."

**        "NINA?!"** Maya pointed as accusing finger at Nina.

        "Well, why don't we take a picture?" Kaji said. Everyone except Maya posed.

       _ "Okay! One... two... three!" _

**        "WAIT!"** Maya started. Everyone except Yuta didn't looked at Maya they were whistling, and in a flash, ran away.

        "Hey where did they go?! " Yuta looked around to notice they were gone.

        Maya was blushing, "_the... the... camera! It has magic!_"

        Yuta understood it too well, "You mean... the camera that will tell _who..._" Both blushed heavily...again.

-In the bush where Nina and company were hiding.-

        **_"I can't believe it!!"_** Nina gasped. They were looking at the picture. Instead of the place of Yuta, Maya appeared and in the place of Maya, Yuta and the prince appeared.

        "Yuta loves Maya, Maya loves either the prince or Yuta!" Rio exclaimed.

        "Demo.....she doesn't have time to think it over. The ball when the prince would choose his princess will be tomorrow," Tama said.

        "It is up to them..." Ayu said.

-----Back to Maya and Yuta----

        Yuta walked Maya home. They were silent. At last, they came to Maya's house .

        "I hope you... you... would... be chosen as princess," Yuta said.

        "Yeah."

        _"Ja ne..."_ Yuta ran.

        "**Yuta!**" Maya called him but with no luck.

--The next day (late afternoon)-

_        "Miss Maya! Please wake up now! The ball will be starting in 3 hours! We should get you ready!"_ Sebastian shook Maya awake. Indeed it was already late afternoon.

        "How long have I been asleep?" Maya asked.

        "The whole day, miss Maya! You were tired so I didn't bother waking you up."

        Maya got up, took a bath and dressed for the ball. Sebastian made a very nice dress for her. It was dark blue and had a nice flow. It fitted her perfectly. It reached the floor and it was balloon. The material that was used glittered like moonlight. Maya was astonished.

        "Miss Maya! You are **so beautiful!**" Sebastian exclaimed. He got a box and gave it to Maya, "Your mother drop by yesterday to give it to you. She said you left it in the human world. "

        Maya opened it and saw her necklace. She opened it and a key glittered inside. She wore it. It was perfect for her dress. She left her hair down. Now, she was ready to go. Sebastian drove her to the castle where many people were already there. She carefully walked inside.

        The castle hall was so beautiful. It was enchanted. It wasn't the hall really that caught her attention but the garden. The garden was so beautiful. Different colored flowers were present. There was also a small pond that glittered in the moonlight. She strolled along the garden. She stopped by the big Sakura tree.

        She just stayed there for a while, inhaling the sweet air. Just then, someone spoke behind her.

_        "So it was you..." _

        Maya instantly turned to see the prince.

        "Prince...?" 

        "So it was you Maya... the girl who saved me ten years ago..."

        _"Yes... I did..."_ Maya opened the necklace and held the key.

_        "So you've kept it all these years..."_

_        "Yes..."_

        The prince knelt in front of her and took her hand. _"Maya...I want you to be my princess..."_

        Maya was shocked. She was silent for a while. Unknown to both of them, a figure slipped quietly out of the scene. Apparently, Yuta was finding Maya. He only realized now that Ayu was right, he did love Maya. He was planning to tell her what he felt but the prince got to her first.

        _"Yuta. Yuta? **YUTA!**"_ Nina screamed at his ear.

**        "What?!"** Yuta snapped.

        "Did you tell Maya what you feel?"

        "_How did you...?_"

        "The picture. Listen Yuta, you must tell her no matter what!"

        "_I can't._ The prince asked her to marry him."

**_        "Whatttttttt!"_**

        "_Just now... really.._." Yuta was **VERY** broken hearted.

        "Don't give up Yuta..." A girl appeared.

        "Who are you? "Nina and Yuta asked.

        "I am Sayaka," she turned to Yuta, "What if she declined the prince's offer?"

        "_She won't. She really wants to be a princess_," Yuta answered.

        "Don't give up. Do you love her?"

        "_Of course!_ "

        "**Then let her know!**"by that, Sayaka vanished.

**_        "You heard her Yuta. Go and tell Maya!"_**

        "**Yeah!** We will be here to support **you!**" Ayu and the gang appeared.

        _"I guess you are right,"_ Yuta left to find Maya.

        Maya was sitting under the Sakura tree. She was again crying. Crying till her tears dry out.

_        "Why are you crying Maya? It doesn't suit you.."_ Maya gasped as she saw Yuta leaning on the same tree.

        She quickly stood up. "**Yuta! What are you doing here?!**"

_        "Why are you crying Maya? What is your problem?"_ Yuta looked at Maya straight in the eye. Maya broke the contact.

**        "It is none of your business!"**

        _"Why don't you tell me?!"_

**_        "Urusai!"_**

        **_"WHY?!"_**

_        "Because my problem is **YOU!**"_ Tears poured from Maya's eyes.

   **     "Me???"**

        "**Because I love you, Yuta!**" Maya cried harder. "**Because... I love you... **_I declined the prince because I love you... but-_"

        Yuta pulled Maya to him. "_I love you too, Maya._" Maya was shocked. Yuta continued. _"I don't know what could have happened if you were to be married to the prince... I love you _Maya..."

        Yuta hugged Maya closer. Maya hugged him back. In the background, Lulu and Chiru were dancing . The two were now happy!!! Now, everyone's happy!!!

**_The ENd!_**

**-Epilogue-**

_what happened when Yuta left._

        Maya shook her head, _"I can't my prince. I... love someone else..."_

_        "What?! But you were my first love!" _

        "Gomen nasai..."

       _ "I think I am not handsome because Nina Sakura declined me first then you..."_

_        "I know you would find your princess..."_ Suddenly someone gave the prince a flower.

        "I am so shy!" Luna exclaimed. She was blushing like mad.

_        "Wow! She is so cute..."_ There were hearts in the prince's eyes.

**_        "What???!"_**

**_-------!----------!----------!---------!--------!--------!------------!-------!----------!----------!---------!--------!--------!_**

         I am really a Yuta/Maya fan so I was disappointed that Maya married the prince and Yuta was stuck with Luna.  I know it is so corny so I'm sorry! I'm very sorry if there are some errors, I am just a beginner.

         Please review!!!


End file.
